


One night in dreamland

by Ayrwin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, fummy moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma cosa sognano i pirati di cappello di paglia, quando dormono dopo le loro interminabili avventure?!<br/>Beh,scopriamolo assieme con questa breve raccolta di tre storie ambientate nei sogni di Zoro, Nami e Sanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dream of Zoro

Aveva scelto proprio una bellissima posizione per addormentarsi il nostro spadaccino.  
Quasi tutto il suo corpo era rannicchiato sotto il basso tavolino che quella sera era divenuto un enorma lettone collettivo per tutta la ciurna.  
L‘unica cosa che faceva presagire la sua presenza la sotto erano i suoi piedi che sbucavano da sotto la coperta.  
Se la dormiva della grossa.  
La testa appoggia su chissà quali gambe che potevano benissimo essere sia quelle della navigatrice come anche quelle del cuoco.  
Chissà cosa stava sognando in quel momento…  
Magari delle spade che ballavano in can can?!  
Oppure una certa persona di nostra conoscenza?!

**~ into the dream ~**

Zoro camminava tranquillo dentro a quel bosco come se lo conoscesse da anni e anni.  
Le sue Katame sbattevano appena le une contro le altre emettendo appena un lieve rumore e il sole,alto nel cielo,faceva risplendere la sua maglietta di un bianco immacolato.  
Tutto era tranquillo...anche troppo per i gusti non certo pacifisti dello spadaccino e fu così che un urlo attrasse improvvisamente la sua attenzione.  
-AIUTOOOO!!!-  
Svelto lo spadaccino si diresse verso la fonte del suono e una volta giunto,là vide un ragazzo,o per meglio dire Sanji il cuoco che correva come un forsennato e dietro di se,ad inseguirlo,un orda inferocita di trans brutti come la fame.  
\- Dannato cuoco da due soldi - si disse,prima di lanciarsi anch’egli all’inseguimento.  
Quando li raggiunse,i trans aveva accerchiato il povero cuoco che terrorizzato,si era rannicchiato sul ramo di un albero a mo di gatto.  
\- Vieni qui piccolino - disse una delle pseudo donne,mentre si avvicinava con un vestito da donna tutto bianco.  
-Non ci penso neanche-urlò il cuoco piangendo.  
E fu in quel momento che Zoro,il grande spadaccino fece il suo trionfale ingresso in scena.  
Piazzandosi davanti al tipo/tipa con il vestito in mano e con già due spade sfoderate,esclamò -tieni giù le zampe dal cuoco razza di pervertito-  
E con un movimento preciso di spada,la o lo mise K.O. con un sol fendente.  
Tutte le o gli altri/e arretrarono spaventati/e.  
-Il cuoco è di mia proprietà e nessuno si deve permettere di toccare ciò che è mio-  
Quelle parole uscirono furiose dalla bocca dello spadaccino che estrasse anche la terza spada e se la portò alla bocca - Adesso,assaggerete la mia ira -  
Un turbine potente si alzò in aria,facendo sollevare da terra gli inseguitori del cuoco  
per poi farli ricadere con fragore a terra,tramortendoli tutti o tutte.  
Sanji con i cuoricini sugli occhi,si avventò sul suo salvatore e prese fargli le fusa esclamando  
\- Cavolo Zoro,tu si che sei forte,non come me che sono debole come un fringuello -  
A quelle parole lusinghiere,Zoro divenne rosso in viso e replicò  
\- beh non potevo certo permettere a quelle li di toccarti -  
-Sei il mio eroe Zoro - disse Sanji dando un bacio allo spadaccino.

**~ Out of the dream ~**

Zoro si svegliò di soprassalto,finendo così per sbattere la testa contro il tavolino.  
Ma che razza di sogno aveva fatto,pensò massaggiandosi la fronte.  
\- ma era un incubo -si disse alla fine.  
Infatti,perché mai e poi mai il cuoco avrebbe chiamato lo spadaccino in maniera diversa dall’appellativo ‘Marimo’

Fine…


	2. The dream of Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma cosa sognano i pirati di cappello di paglia, quando dormono dopo le loro interminabili avventure?!  
> Beh,scopriamolo assieme con questa breve raccolta di tre storie ambientate nei sogni di Zoro, Nami e Sanji.

Un lieve bagliore prodotto dalla lampada a olio appena al soffitto,aleggiava per la piccola stanza di legno dove,i Mugiwara avevano deciso di passare la notte.  
Al centro il piccolo tavolino che per quella occasione,fungeva anche da comodo lettone collettivo.  
Nami dormiva supina su un fianco,con la testa appoggiata sul braccio di Sanji e la mano destra che stringeva una ciocca bionda del cuoco.  
Dal suo sguardo sembrava stesse sognando cose meravigliose e innocenti,ma come tutti ben sappiamo,se c’è una cosa che la navigatrice non sogna,sono paradisi romantici,contornati da dolci unicorni rosa.

  
 **~ Into the dream ~**

-E ora,siamo giunti alla fase decisiva del nostro gioco a premi!-  
La voce del conduttore,si diffondeva per tutto lo studio televisivo,stracarico di gente del cast e il pubblico dal vivo.  
-I nostri finalisti,come potete ben vedere,sono il gruppo della Dolce Nami…-  
Un coro di applausi si levò dal pubblico al suo del nome della navigatrice e il conduttore;  
un uomo mezzo calvo e con la pancia malamente trattenuta dentro la giacca,lì incitò ancora di più ad applaudirla.  
Nami arrossì leggermente a tutta questa adulazione,ma infondo la trovava assai piacevole.  
Insieme in squadra con lei,vi erano anche Sanji il cuoco e Zoro lo spadaccino.

-…e il secondo gruppo,- proseguì il conduttore,dopo che il pubblico fu adeguatamente sedato a suon di calci da parte di enormi guardie di sicurezza che si facevano chiamare “Kuma”.  
-dicevo…la seconda squadra che accede alla finale è quella di Cappello di Paglia-  
Altro coro di esulti e altra opera di sedazione da parti delle guardie…povero pubblico.

Dal sipario di legno compensato,rivestito di una patina tutta sbriluccicosa,venne fuori una valletta in stile la ruota della fortuna e consegno al conduttore,mezzo partito dalla cravatta che lo stava soffocando,la busta contente l’ultima prova finale che avrebbe segnato il vincitore del gioco e così anche della ricca somma di denaro messa in palio.

Nami osservava l’apertura della busta con trepidante attesa,mentre accanto a se Sanji non faceva altro che sbavare come un cane in calore.

-Bene mio caro pubblico- disse l’uomo -la prova finale è la sedia elettrica!!-  
Musichina scema di sottofondo e dal nulla comparvero due grosse sedie simili proprio a quelle che si usavano nelle esecuzioni dei detenuti.  
Usopp che era nella squadra di cappello di paglia,le osservò con le gambe che gli tremavano a mille all’ora.  
-Per chi non conosce la prova,vi spiegherò in che cosa consiste-  
il conduttore si avvicinò alle sedie e proseguì la sua spiegazione.  
-uno dei componenti della squadra,si dovrà sedere sopra questa sedia e attaccarsi al dito degli elettrodi che faranno scorrere attraverso il suo corpo una piccola scossa elettrica ogni volta che la propria squadra sbaglia a rispondere alle domande che gli verranno poste.  
Le domande sono 3 e chi le azzecca,vince!-

Dagli spalti la folla si scaldò ulteriormente all’inizio della sfida.

Nami,osservò i suoi compagni e dopo qualche secondo,decise.  
-Zoro,vai tu sulla sedia- esclamò puntandogli un dito contro in maniera minacciosa.  
-Non ci penso neanche-replicò però lui facendo spallucce.  
Ma la navigatrice,non ci pensò su due volte e con un calcio ne piazzato,lo spedì dritto sulla sedia.  
Della squadra avversaria,invece,fu mandato il piccolo e tenero Chopper.

-Ed ora…Si dia inizio alla sfida finale!- esultò l’omino mezzo calvo.

Nami era tutta concentrata.  
Mai e poi ma si sarebbe lasciata scappare un premio così alto e per di più da uno scemo che non sapeva nemmeno distinguere una bella ragazza da un palo della luce.

-Prima domanda: qual è l’ingrediente segreto per ottenere una deliziosa minestra di ramen?-

BAN!!!!!!  
La mano di Nami fu la più veloce.  
Guardò il cuoco che gli sussurrò all’orecchio la risposta e poi esclamò -la cannella nel brodo-

ESATTO!!!!!  
Il piccolo povero Chopper,si beccò una piccola scossa elettrica per tutto il corpicino,facendogli rizzare il pelo a mo di energia elettrostatica.

-Seconda domanda: di quanti gradi bisogna alzare un cannone per colpire una roccia a tre chilometri di distanza?-

BAN!!!!  
Stavolta fu Rufy ad essere più veloce.  
Si consultò anche lui con il cecchino prima di risponde e disse tutto sorridente -25° e mezzo-

INCREDIBBILE MA E’ ESATTO!!!!  
Il conduttore si stava tutto gasando,tant’è che un Kuma dovette sedarlo con un raggio laser lanciato dalla bocca.  
Zoro si beccò anch’egli una piccola scossa elettrica, solo che a causa degli orecchini che portava,l’effetto fu amplificato e si ritrovò la testa mezza fumante.

-Un Marimo affumicato- osservò Sanji pensieroso -di sicuro avrà un pessimo sapore-  
Nami era sulle spine e per di più il suo compare si stava perdendo nei meandri della sua cucina mentale.  
Quella era l’ultima domanda,la decisiva.

-Vincerò ad ogni costo- si diceva con un luccichio sinistro negli occhi.  
-Bene signori e signore,ed ora l’ultima domanda che proclamerà il vincitore  
del gioco e della ricca fortuna di un miliardo e mezzo di Berry-

Il piccolo ometto,lesse l’ultima domanda e sorrise.

-Terza ed ultima domanda: quante volte lo spadaccino Zoro e il cuoco Sanji hanno copulato dall’entrata nella rotta maggiore?-

Il silenzio calò per tutto lo studio,compreso il pubblico che ne rimasse a dir poco allibito.

-MA CHE CAZZO DI DOMANDA E’?!- si mise a protestare Zoro tutto rosso in volto.

Nami ci pensò su un attimo e come se niente fosse,premette il bottone di prenotazione alla risposta.  
Sul suo volto,un sorriso poco rassicurante comparve minaccioso,mentre sul cartellone dietro di se,la mega cifra lampeggiare invitante.

-Bene,la squadra di Nami si prenota per la risposta- fece il conduttore alquanto sudaticcio a causa di quei riflettori così caldi.  
-Mi dica,quante volte hanno copulato dall’entrata nel grande blu?-

-1289 volte-rispose Nami

Sanji e Zoro la fissarono sbalorditi alcuni istanti.  
Il conduttore,esaminò la risposta scritta sulla busta e poi disse -e come fa ad esserne così sicura?-

-Semplice- replicò Nami -ogni volta che lo facevano,finivano per rompere un pezzo della nave e così ho contato il numero di volte che abbiamo dovuto far riparare la nave e in totale sono 1289 volte-

Il conduttore,si asciugò la capa mezza pelata e poi esclamò

-Signori e signore,la risposta data è…..ESATTA!!!!!-

La folla si mise ad esultare peggio di un coro allo stadio e Nami felice come una pasqua,corse verso il suo ricco premio,ma proprio mentre stava per buttarsi dentro al mare d’oro in stile paperon de paperoni,si svegliò all’improvviso.

**~ out of the dream ~**

La prima cosa che vide davanti a se,fu la faccia addormentata di Sanji a pochi centimetri dal suo naso.  
Un sorriso sornione comparve sulla sua faccetta buffa e sussurrò piano  
-Ho vinto! Ho vinto!-


	3. The dream of Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma cosa sognano i pirati di cappello di paglia, quando dormono dopo le loro interminabili avventure?!  
> Beh,scopriamolo assieme con questa breve raccolta di tre storie ambientate nei sogni di Zoro, Nami e Sanji.

Era notte fonda ormai.  
La tenue luce della lampada ad olio appesa al soffitto della sala stava via via scemando d‘intensità,diventando sempre più debole.  
Da qualche parte in quell’edificio,un enorme orologio a pendolo scandiva pigro i secondi e con un tonfo sordo annunciò a tutti,sia quelli svegli che quelli addormentati nei più remoti angoli della casa,il rintocco delle due di notte.

Sotto la grande coperta del tavolo dove si era da poco tenuta un’altra grande festa organizzata dal nostro capitano,Sanji dormiva pigramente su un fianco.  
I capelli che cadevano morbidi e dorati sul suo viso lo facevano apparire quasi un angelo pallido e morto.  
Tra le braccia,teneva Nami che si era come rannicchiata contro il suo petto e incastrato fra le sue gambe e a pochi centimetri dal suo inguine,la testa di un certo Marimo di nostra conoscenza.

  
 **~ Into The Dream ~**

Faceva un caldo terrificante in cucina quel pomeriggio.  
Una finestra che si affacciava su una bellissima spiaggia bianca e immacolata,era stata lasciata aperta ed un invitate arietta salmastra,entrava quasi prepotentemente in quel luogo così caldo e faceva venire l’irrefrenabile desiderio di mollare tutto e di tuffarsi tra le sue fresche cristalline acque.  
Sanji che era il cuoco responsabile di quel ristorante sul mare,aveva da poco finito di lavorare e come premio per tutto il suo duro lavoro,si era acceso finalmente la sua tanto agognata sigaretta del dopo pranzo.  
Si appoggiò stancamente contro il piano da lavoro e si lasciò andare al dolce sapore della nicotina che piano gli riempiva la bocca e i polmoni del suo inebriante sapore.  
Dall’altra parte,nella zona dei lavandini,Rufy e Zoro erano ancora intenti a lavare gli ultimi piatti che erano ancora rimasti.  
La fronte del Marimo,era imperlata di sudore e altrettanto lo era quella del suo giovane assistente.

-Mi raccomando,lavateli per bene questa volta- li rimproverò Sanji esalando dalla bocca una piccola nube di fumo biancastro.

-Oui Chef!- rispose mogio Rufy,emettendo un piccolo sospiro di frustrazione.  
Dalla finestra aperta che aveva davanti alla faccia,poteva vedere quel mare così invitante chiamarlo con tanta insistenza ma lui non poteva ancora raggiungerlo.  
Zoro invece,non disse nulla e si limitò solo ad emettere una specie di suono gutturale incomprensibile.  
Quando finalmente finirono,Rufy si precipitò nel salone a razzo e ne tornò pochi istanti dopo con un costume addosso e Usopp saldamente ancorato per un braccio.  
-Bene,noi andiamo al mare- esclamò tutto sorridente per poi uscire dalla porta sul retro.

Sanji non fece in tempo a ribattere che il suo sguattero e il suo cameriere dal naso lungo,erano già partiti a razzo verso la spiaggia.  
-Si comportano ancora come dei bambini - esclamò Zoro,avvicinandosi al cuoco che ancora stava fumando silenziosamente.

-Che ci vuoi fare - replicò il biondo sorridendo appena  
\- sono fatti così -  
Neanche ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che improvvisamente due labbra s’incollarono alle sue e presero a baciarlo con passione.  
Per la sorpresa,Sanji lasciò cadere a terra il mozzicone ancora acceso della sigaretta e subito si mise a ricambiare qual bacio che tanto sapeva di salsa al brandy.

\- Hai assaggiato di nuovo le mie pietanze vero?! - fece lui,staccandosi per riprendere fiato.

\- Non posso farci niente se la tua cucina è così buona - replicò Zoro con un mezzo sogghigno sghembo.  
Sanji sbuffò appena,ma si vedeva benissimo che era arrossito per quel complimento così inaspettato.  
\- Lo dici solo perché avevi fame e quello era l’unico cibo che avevi a portata di mano-

Ma il Marimo,fece di no con la testa e piano,si avvicinò a l suo orecchio sussurrandogli  
\- Amo tutto ciò che viene preparato dalle tue mani e m’ingelosisco ogni volta che uno di quei rozzi clienti assaggia una cosa preparata da te-

-E allora che dovrei fare,chiudere il locale per farti felice?! - lo stuzzicò di rimando Sanji.  
-Può essere un inizio - disse Zoro e riprese a baciarlo dolcemente.  
Le sue mani,andarono ad agganciarlo per la vita e lo attirò maggiormente a se.  
La lingua del Marimo,percorse il ogni centimetro del collo del suo cuoco e lasciando succhiotti e lividi ovunque.  
Sanji dal canto suo,emetteva dolci gemiti di piacere finchè…  
Serrò improvvisamente gli occhi alla vista di Zoro che stranamente si stava trasformando sotto i suoi occhi in una specie di tigre con le orecchie e la coda.

-Ma…ma cosa- provò a dire,ma Zoro versione animale,gli salto addosso con fare felino e gli strappò via tutti i vestiti di dosso,lasciandolo completamente nudo.  
\- Vieni qui mio bel coniglietto - fece lui con uno sguardo assai poco rassicurante.

-C…Coniglietto?! - balbuziò il biondo,rendendosi solo ora conto che anche a lui erano spuntate delle lunghe orecchie da coniglio sulla testa e una morbida coda sul fondoschiena.

Oddio,pensò.  
Se questo è un sogno svegliatemi!!!

**~ Out Of The Dream ~**

  
Sanji si svegliò quasi di soprassalto,lasciando andare il corpo di Nami che prima teneva in quella sorta di abbraccio e con gli occhi ancora sbarrati,si portò una mano alla fronte sudata.

-Era un incubo - si disse in un sospiro.  
Poi però,sentì qualcosa di pesante sopra le sue gambe,così sollevò la coperta del grande tavolo e vide il Marimo dormire beatamente addosso a lui e con una mano che decisamente non sarebbe mai dovuta andare in quel posto.


End file.
